A new variety of loblolly pine tree (Pinus taeda), has been discovered. This selection has been designated as ‘CF LP1-7696.’
This new variety is a progeny of two second generation selections. The female parent is a progeny of two first generation selections made in Cherokee County, Tex. and Tyler County, Tex. The male parent is a progeny of an open pollinated first generation selection made in Montgomery County, Tex.
Cross pollination occurred in early 2000 followed by induction and cryopreservation of embryogenic tissue in 2001. First somatic seedlings were produced in 2002 and planted in early 2003 in three field experiments. A total of 30 ramets were planted at 10 ramets per field experiment. The field experiments are located in Texas and Louisiana.